


Femme or: Sirius’s Special Potion Surprise

by LucyInTheSkye



Series: Sirius x Remus [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, F/M, Genderswap, Humor, Insecurity, Kink Exploration, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mindfuck, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Remus takes notes, Shameless Smut, Sirius gives anatomy lessons, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyInTheSkye/pseuds/LucyInTheSkye
Summary: December 1979. Sirius lets his inner woman out to play.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius x Remus [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Femme or: Sirius’s Special Potion Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The author gave up on pronouns around the same time Remus did.

“You’re wearing a skirt,” Remus said.

“Oh, right. Well. Remember the porn we watched, with the sexy lesbians?” Sirius asked.

Remus got very hot and bothered, and it had nothing to do with Sirius’s choice of clothes. Watching pornography felt even more shameful than shagging, to Remus’s mind, and the particular flick Sirius was talking about was one they had watched _together_. Surely that was a whole new level of wrong.

He nodded hesitantly, eyeing how the skirt fell around Sirius’s bare thighs.

“You liked it too, didn’t you? I mean you like women, as well?”

Remus got red and had to look away. If Sirius was going to suggest a threesome, he might just have to run and hide in a corner. Possibly cry a little. He could never share Sirius with anyone, man or woman, human or beast. Well, the wolf got a pass, but the wolf was practically family. 

“Right, that’s what I figured. So I nicked a book from Lily, quite an advanced one as it turns out, but I think I’ve done it alright. It’s the right shade of mother pearl and everything.”

“Done what, sorry?”

“Gender-swap potion. Or, well, I reckon it might’ve had a more technical name than that. It’s one that turns the drinker biologically female, anyway, I don’t think it does other genders.”

“A what now?”

“We can turn ourselves into women, Moony, my love. Fingerbang each other’s vaginas and whatnot.”

“…”

“It lasts exactly 200 minutes no matter how much potion you drink, and it says it’s unsafe to consume more than once per fortnight. Other than that, though, it sounds as if it will be plain sailing.”

“You drink it, then,” Remus said. He was now completely convinced Sirius was trying to prank him. He looked around their living room, trying to be surreptitious about it. James was likely hiding somewhere, ready to jump out and point and laugh. Had the others really thought he’d fall for something this stupid? Clearly the potion did something completely different, something that would make a mockery of him, but he was not drinking it for them.

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Moony! I’ve got some here.”

Sirius held out a phial to Remus, who took it out of habit but made no attempt to drink it. The cork was still in, and the potion was a very attractive, glimmering white. To his surprise Sirius took out a second, identical one from his skirt pocket. What was more, he uncorked it, made a faux-toast Remus was too confused to even pretend to respond to, and then he downed the potion in one.

“What the ever-loving _fuck_ , Sirius?”

Remus looked around the flat once more, tried to spot James. Then again, there weren’t really a whole lot of hiding places in their flat, which they had discovered the last time they were hiding a fugitive in their home.

Sirius was contorting in front of him, worriedly so. It was definitely an appearance-altering potion of some sort, but surely it couldn’t be…?

Remus gasped in shock. Sirius had stopped contorting and was now staring at Remus with slightly parted lips, stunning grey eyes wide and curious.

“You’re a woman!” Remus whisper-shouted, accusing and self-righteous although to be fair he had had some warning. 

“Yeah, but am I still fit?” Sirius asked, with a low, clear voice that did funny things to Remus’s insides. He made the mistake of looking away from his – her – face, which let his eyes do what came naturally to them, came naturally to any male, he tried to tell himself. Sirius’s Black Sabbath t-shirt was straining, suddenly, but not over his shoulders.

“Merlin’s beard…”

Sirius circumvented ceremony and grabbed his breasts in his own slender, fine-boned hands. There was a lot to grasp, thought Remus.

“I thought I’d be skinnier, like mother or like Narcissa,” Sirius said haughtily. “These are big, more like Andromeda and…”

Remus gulped, pushed away the image of Bellatrix Lestrange’s lethally curvaceous body. What was more difficult was ignoring the fresh image of Sirius, _his_ Sirius, slowly squeezing her new pair. _Her_.

“You’re beautiful,” Remus croaked out. Sirius gave him a superior smile, as if to say ‘what did you expect?’. He had a point. Or she did, at any rate.

“Well,” Sirius said, in his new, albeit familiar voice, “you’ve got less than four hours to shag me like this. I want to have a look at me in the mirror, but then we can get straight to it.”

Remus was left standing on his own in the sitting room, mouth opening and closing like a demented monkfish. Sirius traipsed into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Remus could see her, see his boyfriend’s face. Sirius stared critically at the mirror, touched the slightly rounder cheeks, the more dramatic cheek bones, the slimmer eyebrows. The hair and the clothes remained the same, of course, and actually the face, too was surprisingly similar. This incarnation was tall to be female, but still shorter than Remus. The legs were long and slender like before, but even with the wide skirt, Remus could tell that something was different round the hips. And that chest, well…

“I really didn’t think I’d have big tits.”

Sirius was walking back to him, and his breasts bounced merrily with every step. Remus couldn’t help looking, despite how good he normally was, despite how well he’d trained himself to only ever look women in the eye. This was Sirius, though, this was his… Boyfriend…

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“I think it’s worked; don’t you? It’s not like when we brewed that tentacle-spouting potion in sixth year. That was a bloody nightmare when we botched it, but at least we knew immediately that we _had_ botched it.”

Remus nodded, although he was having difficulty picturing anything but Sirius’s new shape at the moment. The tentacles, which he had never understood the merits of in the first place, had not appeared. Instead the Marauders had ended up with spider’s legs, eight each, and some weird hair-growth in their nether regions. Madam Pomfrey was so used to them by then she hadn’t even bothered to tell them off for it once they managed to scuttle all the way to the Hospital Wing.

“Right, can I take it you want to keep your bits the way they are for now?”

“Mhmm…” Remus got out, then had to back up as Sirius strode towards him. His chest was still… Merlin’s beard…

Remus eventually fell backwards over the arm of the sofa. He blinked up with some confusion. Sirius was getting on top of him, showing a lot of exquisitely-shaped leg in the process. Remus realized he had no idea if Sirius was even wearing underwear. His boyfriend was quite unpredictable like that. 

“You _can_ touch, Remus, that’s the point.” Sirius was getting comfortable, and doing it right over Remus’s groin as well. It was a lot to handle, even before he took Remus’s hands and placed them on his waist. His soft, fine-cut waist… Remus stroked it, ever so carefully.

“Are you sure this is alright?”

“You don’t like big tits, is that it? I like smaller ones myself, too, and believe me, this is not what I was expecting.”

“No I…” Remus felt mortified, and he couldn’t stop himself from looking. Tony Iommi’s and Ozzy Osbourne’s faces were stretched and distorted, and Remus couldn’t help but identify the current whereabout of each nipple, not to mention the piercing…

“What’s wrong?” Sirius was giving him that smile, the comforting one that made his eyes go soft. It looked the same when his face was female, and if Remus hadn’t been fully hard before then he definitely was now. Sirius moved his hips slowly, rubbing into him, and it made his breasts move again.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Remus said again. “I didn’t realize… You’re just beautiful.”

“Ok,” Sirius said amusedly. “Sit up and kiss me, Remus.”

Remus blushed as he sat up, feeling his erection move more firmly against Sirius. His hands on Sirius’s waist felt sweaty and horrible. Too big and clumsy to touch something as elegant, as stunning as the woman in his lap.

Sirius took initiative of the kissing, taking his head between delicate hands and pressing plusher lips than normal to Remus’s dry, bitten ones. It was not a delicate kiss. 

Remus moaned in surprise he perhaps shouldn’t have felt in the first place, because he knew that wet, filthy tongue, he knew exactly how hot and sexy that mouth was. Sirius rocked his new hips against Remus, and Remus felt his hands move down, felt the thrill as he encountered the new shape, a new softness and a new width. 

“You like arse better than tits?” Sirius asked against his lips, which were now spit-slick and on the fast track to swollen. 

“Dunno. Both,” Remus mumbled timidly. “You’re too perfect, I don’t know how to…”

“Well aren’t you just full of compliments today,” Sirius purred playfully, only to lash out and bite Remus’s bottom lip. “Mmm… I should go all out like this more often.”

“I just like _you_ ,” Remus tried to explain, suddenly worried Sirius would think he’d prefer him as female. It wasn’t that, it was just that this was new and scary, and there were breasts… “Any incarnation of you.”

“I’ll tell Padfoot, he’ll be delighted,” Sirius told him teasingly.

Remus’s instinct was to slap his lover’s thigh or arm, but of course he couldn’t, not when Sirius wasn’t…

“Oh god…”

“Goddess, I think you’ll find. With tits.”

“Yeah…” Remus gazed down shyly. Sirius’s breasts were right there.

“Let’s get you acquainted, shall we?”

Sirius pulled up his shirt until it was bunched up and got stuck by the widest point. The remaining cotton just covered his nipples, and Remus was instantly one wrong move away from coming in his pants.

He had to touch, though. Red and sweaty face, his palms clammy… He moved his hands up to the bare flesh, the perfect, full round underside of Sirius’s breasts. His fingers sank in and he groaned gutturally. 

“That’s it, they’re nice, aren’t they? Not scary at all. Be a darling and help me get my shirt off.”

Remus whimpered, had to keep unnaturally still to not shoot off and embarrass himself. He took hold of the shirt by his armpits and Sirius lifted his slender, shapely arms in the air. Remus pulled and watched the breasts bounce out. 

The shape was completely round and full, skin white and pristine. The ends turned pointy, with large pink nipples, puffy yet stiff and one pierced with a familiar silver ring in it. Remus couldn’t tear his eyes from them, he fumbled blindly with the discarded shirt before he dropped it to the floor beside the sofa. Sirius was talking and laughing, but Remus’s brain had short-circuited, and he had no idea what was going on anymore. Eventually, Sirius pushed him down on the sofa, breasts bouncing with every movement, and Remus’s trousers were opened and his dick sprung out like a jack-in-the-box. He wanted to tell Sirius that they couldn’t do this with Sirius looking like he did, looking like the most exquisite ideal of untouched womanhood, but he still didn’t have the words. He came within seconds of Sirius sucking on him.

“Moony, my mouth’s smaller!” Sirius said after he’d swallowed, sounding offended and rising enough to be able to shimmy off his skirt (no underwear), breasts jostling attractively, then settling down. He looked critically at Remus, then began to rip at his clothes, too. Once successful, Sirius plonked down on Remus’s stomach. “I’m legitimately going to vomit all over you if I deep-throat you properly.”

Remus made a soft, confused noise. 

“Right, I’m going to see how difficult it is to get off.”

Sirius spread his legs without warning and Remus’s eyesight went blurry for what might have been seconds or minutes. When he got it back he could see _everything_. Sirius had shaved just a few days ago, and the hair had only just begun to grow back. Underneath all was pink, like a fleshy, forbidden, tropical flower. Remus could see the glistening, wet insides poking out of soft folds, but Sirius was busy with his fingers further up, rubbing so violently that Remus wanted to protect Sirius’s new bits from himself. It looked so wrong, with tender, vulnerable parts like that. Then Sirius moaned, a throaty, feminized version of his normal climax noise, and Remus watched in amazement as his boyfriend rocked back and forth, thighs and stomach straining and clenching, two fingers rubbing either side of a bright little thing in the middle.

Remus had to take his boyfriend, had to hug him and let him lie down. Comfort him. Sirius was still moaning, hand between his legs, but the previous violence was gone. Remus inadvertently got a handful of breast when he tried to comfort him, and he couldn’t remove his hand no matter how guilty he felt.

“Are you alright?” he whispered. Sirius moaned and turned his face enough to kiss Remus on the mouth. Wet and sloppy, like he usually was after coming. Remus massaged the breast in his hand, felt the softness, blushed as he encountered the perky, large nipple. He couldn’t pinch it the way he normally would, though. 

“I’m ready to fuck again,” Sirius said, sounding as if he felt he had been cheated of something. “How am I already game to fuck again?”

“Umm,” Remus said, cupping his hand remorsefully around the velvety round goodness in his grip.

“This is how easy it is for you, isn’t it?” Sirius sounded more than a little accusing. “Fuck refractory periods, seriously! I’d never stop having sex if this was what it was like all the time.”

“Umm,” Remus agreed carefully, thumbing along the tiny ridges around the areola.

“You’re so lucky you’re like this even though you’re male,” Sirius continued. “And you’re definitely a breast-man, by the way. You haven’t made any move to feel up my arse.”

Remus blushed furiously and stopped the groping he had been trying to get away with.

“Want to take a look at my pussy before you fuck it, or do you want to continue with my tits? I can ride you while you play with them.”

Of all the embarrassing situations Remus had found himself in in his life, this was possibly the worst one ever. He had no idea what to say, except…

“Are you sure you’re… I mean, I’m a bit on the larger side… I’ll hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Vaginas are constructed to push out babies, you moron,” Sirius said flippantly. “We all know you’re long and thick and sturdy as a hippogriff in heat, but I’m sure I can manage, even so. Want to stick a couple of fingers inside, see what it’s like?”

Remus had barely begun to recover from his embarrassment when Sirius got up on his knees and shuffled forward until his new body was over Remus’s face, until Remus could _actually_ see everything. It was stunning, as well as very, very frightening.

“That’s my clit,” Sirius said, sounding like he was making introductions at a party, “most women I’ve been with have gotten off from stimulation on their clits rather than penetration. I’m probably the same. Bit red now that I’ve rubbed it, but I’m sure it’ll be good for a couple more orgasms, otherwise I’ll feel robbed. These are the labia, looks beautiful when you part them, right? The hole you want to stick things in is here, all the way back…”

Sirius took his hand, and before he knew it, both he and Sirius had a finger each inside.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Warm and wet for you. And stretchy.” Sirius pulled out, but Remus couldn’t quite bring himself to follow.

“Mmm…” Remus sank in to the first knuckle, then the second. It was very smooth going.

“Right, ready to take my virginity now?”

Remus stared up in shock, because that was perhaps the most unlikely combination of words to have ever come out of his lover’s mouth. Sirius grinned rapaciously at him. Remus got lost in his face for seconds, knew he’d never seen such beauty, hadn’t realized anything as exquisite as that face could exist. Then again, Sirius’s new genitalia and breasts were close contenders.

Remus reluctantly pulled his finger out, watched in amazement at the glistening, slightly opaque liquid that covered it. It smelled very intriguing and a little bit gross. Mostly it smelled like Sirius.

“Lick it,” Sirius suggested.

Remus did, tried it carefully with the tip of his tongue, first. Sirius bent in and wrapped his lips around the finger at the same time as Remus did, let them meet in a wet kiss. Remus moaned; focusing on the flavour as well as the sensual weight of breasts on his chest, the feeling of pointy nipples and a metal piercing teasing his bare skin.

“I’ll ride you, yeah? Always wanted to try it like this…”

Remus held his hands carefully on Sirius’s thighs, which felt fantastic in their current state, muscular and fatty and round and slender, all at the same time. His stomach looked much the same, hint of fat and hint of abs, and Remus reached up to touch it, too. He did it at the same time as Sirius got the positioning right, Remus’s dick rigid and leaking and suddenly doing a vanishing act. Remus stared in shock as Sirius slowly sat down on him, his large erection sliding against hot, wet, silky walls. It was not as tight as an arsehole, maybe closer to the way Sirius’s throat felt when Remus plunged all the way down it. ‘Great’ didn’t really begin to cover it.

“Ahh… That’s too good, I can’t, I’m not going to…”

“You never last long, love,” Sirius interrupted him teasingly, then sighed and closed his eyes in apparent enjoyment as he sat all the way down. Remus made a needy noise. “It’s one of your best things, because it means you feel good and I get to play with your spunk,” Sirius continued, eyes opening again and smiling happily down at him. Remus was being erotically tortured, and his smile in return was likely a grimace. He couldn’t move, and yet he absolutely had to…

“Hold my hands,” Sirius continued imperiously. He looked like he was seated on a throne, back straight and shoulders thrown back, but his whole body was thrumming with energy. Remus took his hands, let Sirius use them for leverage as he began to bounce up and down, up and down, giving Remus all the delicious friction he had ever asked for in life, and the view of large, full breasts dancing and heaving under their own weight, inches from his face. Remus came with an angry groan, felt his cock throb and twitch inside the slick, snug warmth. 

“Good boy,” Sirius told him soothingly, stilling and placing Remus’s hands on the full, soft breasts instead. “You have a go at them and I’ll see if I can get off again. Feels great when a girl comes around your cock, hopefully I can do it for you.”

Remus couldn’t soften now that he had breasts in his hands, once more filling his hands, overflowing magnificently. He stroked nervously over the piercing, felt it was somehow wrong now that Sirius looked like this, now that he was so soft and curvy. Remus always felt a bit possessive of him, sure, but now he felt like he needed to protect his lover.

Needed to cradle him and keep him safe. From others but maybe especially from himself.

Sirius was rubbing the same little nub again, rocking slowly on Remus’s resurrection, come making the process wetter and slicker than ever, and his hand was becoming brutal again. Remus watched, feeling both uncomfortable and massively turned on at the same time. 

“’s nice, so nice… You’re seriously missing out. Mmm…” Sirius’s words turned into moans, really sexy moans, and Remus watched the show and massaged the breasts. He could feel his new erection being squeezed, occasionally, and his eyes flickered constantly between his lover’s closed eyes and open mouth and abundant chest and fast hand. 

“Oh, oh… _Ohhh_ …”

The delicious spasming around his dick went on and on. Sirius almost toppled over, and Remus held his breasts protectively. His black hair covered his face and his moans sounded very vulnerable, very different from the Sirius Remus was used to.

Sirius got in his face and kissed him, messy and soft on his mouth, then he felt himself slip out of Sirius’s body, reluctantly had to let go of his chest. Sirius moved back and settled by his legs, held Remus’s dick up so that they could both see how wet it was, covered in come and the stickiness from between Sirius’s legs. Sirius smiled as he licked him, but quickly got so busy he seemingly forgot Remus was there at all. Remus watched, couldn’t stop watching, no matter how wrong part of him felt this was. Sirius loved sucking dick, but with his new small mouth, new fuller lips, it felt like he shouldn’t be allowed to do it anymore. His mouth felt just as good as before, though, and his throat possibly even better. Remus came quickly and forcefully when he was deep-throated, when it became clear that despite Sirius’s fears, he could do it with this mouth too. 

Remus felt drained, afterwards, small and guilty in how much he had enjoyed it.

They kissed for what felt like forever, side by side on the sofa. Snogged until Remus couldn’t taste their respective genitals on Sirius’s lips anymore, until he could only taste Sirius’s mouth. It was perfect, just the way it always was.

“I liked this,” Sirius said boldly when they eventually took a breather. Remus brushed his lips over his smooth, refined jawline. “Orgasms felt nice like this. Different but good, if not better.”

“I liked it too,” Remus said quietly, although he didn’t feel like elaborating. He stroked carefully with his palm over a soft, round breast.

“You _really_ like those, don’t you?” Sirius said. “You can touch them as much as you like, you know. Suck on them.”

Remus blushed and hid his face in Sirius’s silky black hair.

“I quite like having my nipples sucked as a man, so I imagine it’ll feel even better when they’re big, like this.”

Remus breathed in and out, smelt his lover. Tried to calm his nerves.

“It’s not that weird, love. We can pretend it never happened afterwards, if you like.”

Remus gave in. It took him a while to get comfortable, in the end he let himself be cradled in Sirius’s arms, partially supported by the arm of the sofa. That left him at the perfect height to get lost in Sirius’s new breasts, bury his face in them, feel them all over. Suck on them.

The unpierced one felt safer, more natural and suited for the current purposes the cobwebbed and partially repressed corners of Remus’s mind had decided to bring forth. He latched on, cheeks hot and one hand shyly on Sirius’s abs. It felt a bit unfair that Sirius had more muscles on his tummy even as a woman than Remus did as a man. Sirius held his back and his head, held him close. He moaned every time Remus used a bit of strength behind his suction, made sure Remus could tell he liked it too. The suckling became incessant and rhythmical until he could almost imagine it leaking, imagine a burst of sweetness in his mouth.

“We still have whipped cream on can, don’t we?” Sirius mumbled; eyes blissfully heavy lidded. “Could make this a lot more pervy, if you like?”

Remus wanted to decline, wanted to ask why Sirius would possibly think that Remus might like things ‘more pervy’. He sucked harder instead, brought his tongue out to swipe it all over Sirius’s aroused nipple. Tasting it.

“Accio whipped cream!” 

Sirius had found one of their wands, wedged between the sofa cushions. Great.

“Let’s give your greedy mouth some nice, milky cream,” Sirius said. Remus reluctantly released his nipple, watched how bright and swollen and spit-slick it was. Wet and aroused and just a little used. Sirius squirted canned cream onto it, and he gasped from the apparent cold. It began melting as soon as it touched hot skin. Remus licked his lips.

“Want to give it a taste? Suck milk from my big, juicy breast. Nurse from my fat nipple until you're full and sated. You could rub it and squeeze it while you suck, make it feel nice and sexy for us both.”

Remus tried to blank out the words and gave the cream-covered breast a lick, then a clumsy kiss. He suckled noisily on it, searching for the big, pointy nipple, sucking rhythmically on it, even brought his hand up to stimulate the generous, well-developed breast like Sirius had suggested. Sirius sighed contentedly and held him. 

“Feels nice, Remus, just like that. Such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Remus tried to bury himself in the soft tissue again, his face bright and hot. Sirius’s hand had patted his belly while he sucked, but now found his prick, and this had Remus groaning with embarrassment.

“So big and hard. We could put cream on it and you could fuck my tits? Merlin knows they’re big enough for a proper tittyfuck.”

Remus came up for air, still blushing, but somehow glad that Sirius kept coming up with new things, was able to move them on from Remus’s own, humiliating thoughts. 

“Sit on the sofa, I’ll get down on the floor.”

Remus sat down, made room between his legs for Sirius’s curvy form. When he got up on his knees, cock and breasts aligned perfectly. 

“Let’s fucking drown it in cream…” Sirius held the prick steady, put the nozzle right beside it.

“Ahhh…”

It was cold, much too cold, but somehow it was still arousing. Remus tried not to squirm, tried to stay still. His dick was beginning to resemble a miniature snowman. 

“Going to look so nice between my huge, squishy tits, don’t you reckon?”

“Mhmm...”

“We’ll squeeze them together, let you fuck them, get cream all over them. Make them sloppy and wet and milky.”

Remus watched with abated breath how his dick fit between Sirius’s breasts, how it looked when they were pushed together, cream already drooling over them. Sirius bounced up and down first, excess cream flying, but pretty soon Remus couldn’t stay still and he took over instead, bracing himself on the sofa while he thrust hard and fast, Sirius cupping and squeezing his own breasts, even bending his neck and sticking out his tongue to lick.

“Oh, Sirius!”

Remus came hard with his lover’s name on his lips, loving the sensations, then suddenly drowning in guilt as he realized where he had ejaculated. He stilled, softening dick slipping free, drooling melted cream over the floor. He’d come all over the breast with the pierced nipple, and he watched, filled with guilty arousal, as Sirius stroked it, played with his piercing, got come all over his hand. He licked his fingers, slurped sticky come and cream from them, then put his hand back on his breast and rubbed it all over, paying special attention to the stiff nipple.

“I need to clean you, please,” Remus got out, voice laced with despair. 

Sirius laughed at him, a beautiful female version of his normal bark, but he got up and let Remus lead him to the bathroom.

Remus got to the taps, first, and he was in such a hurry to clean his mess from Sirius’s body that he didn’t have the patience to draw a bath for them. He made Sirius hold the showerhead to his breasts, then took some soap and rubbed it in. It was one of the best things he’d ever done, and not just because the spunk washed down the drain and left Sirius’s breasts just as big and round as before, his skin maybe pinker but otherwise good as new. It felt amazing to massage them, even though Remus wasn’t very good at it. It was simply fulfilling, the firm jelly-like texture, the big rubbery nipples, the fine skin wet and soapy and smooth. Remus kissed them all over once he deemed them good as new.

“Had your fill?” Sirius asked, sounding immensely entertained. “I’ve still got come all up my lady bits, probably crusted over by now.”

Remus felt mortified and released his lover immediately. Sirius winked at him, gave him a quick kiss. He had to get up on his toes to reach.

Remus felt somewhat placated and held the showerhead as Sirius turned around. It was the first he had properly seen his new arse, and of course it was yet another sight to behold. He must’ve made a noise as he saw it, must’ve kept doing it as he held one cheek up and let the shower wash in between, because Sirius turned to look over his shoulder, looking simply delighted.

“You like a big arse, too, my pervy, big-dicked werewolf lover! You like a curvy bit of lady lumps, don’t you?”

“I like _you_ , just you,” Remus tried yet again to explain. Sirius grinned knowingly at him, but he did drop it and bent a bit forward, arched his back. Remus let his hands acquaint themselves with Sirius’s bum, how could he not when it was presented like this, when it was such a thing of beauty? Proud muscle and firm fat that shaped it to perfection.

When they were both clean Remus initiated a kiss under the spray from the shower. His lover pushed eagerly against him, his enticing curves moulding themselves after Remus’s body. Remus made a surprised noise into Sirius’s mouth, when suddenly he seemed to get up on his tiptoes so far that he got taller than Remus. Then the breasts disappeared.

“Wow,” was all Remus could say, suddenly with an armful of hard muscle, and with stubble scraping against his jaw. Sirius took his mouth again, continued kissing him. Remus melted back into him, embraced his lover in all his glory.


End file.
